


StarkHub.Com

by hailmary_yramliah



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pornstar Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailmary_yramliah/pseuds/hailmary_yramliah
Summary: Summary: StarkHub is one of the biggest sex video providers and when you come across an ad for a cast call, you initially sign up. What you didn’t know was that this job was going to change you and your love life in unsuspecting ways…
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Masseur

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keeping this series private for AO3/Tumblr users ;P

_Attention!_

_Do you like to have fun 😉? Well if you’re interested, StarkHub is calling attention to all types of ‘actors and actresses’. Skills not required. Good pay. Contact for an appointment! 😘 (XXX)-XXX-SEXY_

You raised an eyebrow at the ad on your screen. Along with the description there had been a picture of a half-naked lady with short red hair and red lingerie. You couldn’t doubt that she was extremely sexy. In fact, you recognized her to be one of the famous pornstar’s: Natasha Romanoff.

You weren’t exactly in a good situation while living in New York. You had wanted to become an actress and performed in many small roles throughout the city but not once has that role led you to your fantasy stardom. Upon reading the ad for the third time, one sentence had stuck out to you. _Good pay_. You needed money to pay for your apartment, food, and other expensive necessities. Though, were you willing to become _this_ type of actress in order to survive?

You sighed deeply. The ad seemed to be talking to you and trying to convince you because next thing you know, you’re typing in the number to set up an audition.

The phone rung into your ear as you waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

“Hello StarkHub. How may I help you?” A young voice spoke onto the phone. Your heart started beating wildly in your chest. Were you really going to do this?

“H-hi. I-um, I saw an ad that was calling for actresses and I wanted to schedule an audition.” You answered, your voice shaking into the microphone. The lady on the other line seemed to be excited as she spoke back with information.

“That’s great! Will you be able to come today at five at Stark Tower?”

Today? Wasn’t that too early? Well… it’s not like you had anything to do today…

“Yeah. Today sounds good. Do I need to bring anything?” You inquired, wondering what you might need to bring.

“Nothing really… well actually, you might want to wear something sexy along with lingerie if you own any. If you don’t, you can shop at Lover’s Lane beside the tower. They have everything there.” You were about to reply but the lady cut you off with a goodbye and hung up.

“Well thank you.” You mumbled at your phone as you removed it from your ear. You’re sighing again, thinking that this was a really bad idea but you needed to go through with it. Though, you needed to buy lingerie and wear something that would suffice with those at the audition.

😘😘😘

You tried on the underwear and bra in Lover Lane’s dressing room and upon looking into the mirror, you were surprised at how good you looked in the flimsy clothing.

Nonetheless, you also had a small dress to add with the clothing and suddenly you’re purchasing all the items before heading into the tower. The lady wasn’t kidding; there actually was a shop beside the tower to fulfill anyone’s sexual fantasies.

Upon walking into the tall building, you watch as all types of people walk in and out of the lobby. Some were buff, others were tan or pale, a ton with tattoos, a little with their nails done by salons. Nevertheless, you walk up to the reception desk with a small bag with Lover’s Lane logo on the bag. A young woman looks up and greets you from behind.

“Hi! Do you have an appointment?”

You nod and check the time on your phone. It was exactly five. “It’s actually now. I have an audition for StarkHub.” You began to realize that your heart is pumping rapidly. The lady softens her smile and points you at the direction of the elevators.

“Alright, I won’t keep you waiting hon. Take the elevator to the top floor and you should see where the cast calls are being taken. Good luck!” You thanked her and follow her directions. Upon entering the elevator, each floor that it passes, you’re trying hard to calm your breathing. You were beginning to regret this and its entirety.

“Do it for the money.” You mumbled to yourself. Next thing you know, the elevator dings to notify that you’re at the top floor. You exited the cart and slowly look around for where to go and what you didn’t expect was that the entire floor… was the stage?

The entire set resembled a massage room with the table and towels surrounding the fake set wall. You looked around for anyone you could talk to when-

“Oh, careful where you’re going Miss. I apologize.” You had accidentally bumped hardly into someone’s arm and upon looking up, you look at them all speechless.

“Haha, like what you see?” The man asks, teasing you. You get out of your trance and begin stammering.

“I-I am so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going and oh my god, the staring. I am so-”

“Doll.” The man shushed you. The little pet name made your cheeks flush. “You’re alright. I’m Bucky by the way.” You gulped and nodded timidly. _Bucky._ Hell, you recognized him in one of your favorite go-to videos to watch. He was one of your favorite actors because of how hot he looked and his special metal arm. Now that you stood in front of him, you almost feel like you could faint with how _handsome_ he looked in real life.

“I’m-I’m YN.” You replied with a stutter. You felt your face become more flushed and you wanted to turn away but he had been smiling at you with his pearly whites.

“Yo Bucky!” Another voice had called out. You turn to see who it was and also recognized the person. The legendary Tony Stark. Tony founded the streaming platform and was the first billionaire in the business.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Bucky, you should be getting ready. Our next audition should be happening soon, yet I don’t know where she is.” Tony looks at you momentarily before turning back to Bucky.

They were waiting for you. Oh my god. You were going to perform with Bucky Barnes?!?

“I-I’m the one who’s auditioning now.” You spoke up. Tony looks back at you and frowns before nodding slowly. Bucky’s eyebrows raised as he also looked at you in surprise.

“Ah. I see. You ready?” Tony questioned. “Or are you thinking of changing? I prefer the actors to be in clothes that are easy to remove.” He added on, motioning to your jeans and sweater.

“Yeah, I actually bought some stuff from the shop nearby. I was going to change in that instead.” Tony gives a thumbs up and points over to the dressing rooms. “Buck, show her where she can change.” He then left to get his assistants to prepare the room again. Bucky nodded and guided you to the rooms.

“See you soon, YN.” He said with a grin before letting you into the room to change.

You were beginning to freak out when you started to strip from your clothing. You couldn’t believe you would star in your own sex scene. What were you actually thinking? And it was going to be with Bucky Barnes… one of the actors you had always watched whenever you needed to relieve yourself.

“You can do this.” You whispered to yourself in encouragement. You put on the dress and left the room before entering back onto the set.

“Alright. Some simple information for you is to act natural. You’ll be working with Barnes and the theme is a massage.” Tony had explained as you stood beside him. He was operating the camera and you nervously nodded. “You can get on the bed and show off yourself. I hope you’re comfortable with that. We’ll be recording your performance.”

“O-okay.”

You slowly made your way to do it. You sit on the table and watch as Tony started to signal to you. “And we’re recording…”

You’re waving at the camera and trying to act all sexy like what you had seen before in other porn videos. You wink and begin showing off the dress you had bought.

“Perfect. Now strip.” Tony commanded. You became uncomfortable as he said that but you do it anyway. You wiggled your body out of the clothing so that all that was left was the lacy bra and underwear. Tony’s camera came near to your body and showed off your body as you kept up with your routine. Now he directed you to lay face up on the table.

“Bucky. Now you may enter.” Suddenly the camera moves onto Bucky wearing all white. The shirt he had on was tight against his chest and biceps and to you, he looked amazing.

“I’m going to give you the best massage ever.” Bucky chuckled. You forced a smile and allow for him to grab oil and rub it all over your body. He started from your ankles before spreading it up to your thighs, making the heat in your stomach grow.

He paused before reapplying and putting the oil on your stomach and spreading it everywhere there. He let it go to your chest and lightly ran his fingers over the bra material. At first, he was actually massaging you and it felt good. You were nearly moaning at his soft kneading of your skin.

“You’re such a good girl for me. Hm?” You closed your eyes and let his fingers trail your body. You couldn’t believe that you were actually feeling his cool metal fingers against your own hot skin. The contrast was amazing and you were beginning to relax to his touch.

“So wet for me, princess.” Bucky bit his lip as his lubed fingers begin to rub at your underwear. You had soaked through the thin fabric and Bucky seemed to like that. He moved aside the fabric and ran his fingers against your core. You visibly bit your lip and scrunched your face.

“Fuck…” He smirked before entering two fingers inside of you. He pumped them in slowly, making you gasp at the slight thickness of his fingers. It felt good, you thought and suddenly the pace is becoming faster and he’s hitting all the right places.

“Yes, Bucky… yes!” You yelled as you try to close your legs. However, Bucky’s using his metal arm to prop them open so he can keep thrusting into you. He lowered his face beside your pussy and began lapping at your clit and collecting all the juices that were spilling out. Your mind was becoming fried. You couldn’t handle all the pleasure and you felt yourself clenching roughly against his fingers. You couldn’t help but hold his face as he’s stimulating your clit and you could hear his groan as your lightly tug on his soft brown hair.

“I-I’m going to cum, fuck… yes!” You’re screaming now. Bucky entered another finger and all of them are curling against your g-spot.

“Cum for me, baby. Come on now.” He coaxed you into your orgasm and as he continued the pace, you could feel yourself release all over his fingers. He stopped fingering and pulled out of your pussy, watching how you coated his fingers. You had your eyes open and your arms propped to see what he was going to and unexpectedly, he placed them into his mouth. “Mhm, you taste so sweet.” He complimented.

You grinned at him as he begins to strip off his own clothes. First the shirt, then the pants, and suddenly you see the rough outline of his cock against the fabric barrier. He’s huge in person and as he begins to pull down his underwear, his hard-on slaps against his stomach. The precum was dripping from the tip.

“Want to taste?” He asked, watching as you slowly sit up to shift your position so your could easily suck him. Bucky watches as your on your knees and slowly reaching to grab hold his cock. Once you do, he’s groaning in satisfaction.

“God, you’re so big.” You whispered while taking him into your mouth. You lightly suck on the bulbous red tip, making him throw his head back. You did your best to take all of him in but it was difficult. You couldn’t take all of him well so your used your hands to pump the rest of his length.

Bucky had been enjoying your mouth. He tried so hard not to dominate and fuck into your pretty lips. He could tell your were innocent enough and he even wondered how someone like you would want to do a job like this.

“Do-do that again.” Bucky cried out as he sees you hollowing your cheeks out and humming. The slight vibrations made his cock tingle and if you kept doing that, he really wouldn’t be able to hold in for much longer.

You couldn’t believe that you were sucking Bucky. The thought was too unreal but you’re doing it. Literally on your knees and taking his length into your mouth. You had removed it from your mouth in order to breath but then again, you’re sucking on the vein underneath his cock, making him whimper from above you.

“Fuck… I’m going to cum. When I do, swallow it.” Bucky commanded. You took him into your mouth again and your tongue swirled over his tip. It drove him absolutely crazy at your tactics and he’s constantly throwing his head back or wrapping your hair around his fingers.

Bucky’s wish was your command. After hollowing out your cheeks a couple of more times, Bucky couldn’t hold it in anymore and he released warm spurts of cum into your mouth. You managed to take all of it in and swallowed a majority. Bucky continued to pump himself and wanted to release the rest on your face.

“Such a good girl…” He praised lightly. “Now would you like to ride me?”

With cum on your face, the sight was dirty but pleasing for Bucky. He liked your enthusiasm as you nodded eagerly. You hopped off of the bed only for Bucky to replace your spot and you got back on, straddling his stomach. God… Bucky thought you looked hot.

“This is fucking great! They have such great chemistry.” Tony praised to those near him. He was already going to hire you for the position.

You let your fingers run down Bucky’s chest before bringing them back up and restraining his arms against the table. Bucky’s face questioned your actions but you didn’t pay attention as you slowly peeled off the underwear, throwing it towards Tony.

“Hey!” He yelled but resumed filming you as you line up Bucky’s cock at your entrance. You sink slowly onto him and moan loudly at him filling you up.

“So tight…” He groaned. You let yourself adjust before riding up on him. You were going at a neutral pace and kept moaning obscenities after obscenities underneath your breath. Bucky felt _g o o d_ and you couldn’t deny that.

“Mhm, fuck… please cum inside me.” You whined as you continued to ride on Bucky. He’s enjoying it so much just as you are that he matched his thrusts with yours. He made sure that each one was buried deep inside of you and after hearing your request, he wanted to make that become a reality.

“Fuck Bucky! Fuck!” You released your hold on Bucky and start playing with your breasts. Bucky smirked and gripped your hips, helping himself further to thrust into you. He was about to come undone and so were you.

“Cum for me, doll.” You groaned at his words but you could feel yourself clench tightly around him. You were going to cum for the second time already.

“Oh god… I’m cumming…” You yelped, letting your wave of orgasm hit you. Bucky kept thrusting, chasing for his own release and as he does, he released ropes of his load deep inside of you.

“That was amazing…” You, Bucky, and Tony spoke all at once. You immediately got off of Bucky and spread your lips apart. The white substance of yours and Bucky’s spilled out and puddled on the table. You were fucked raw and already feeling tired.

“Fucking. Amazing.” Tony had spoken as he finished recording. “I think we got ourselves a future star.”


	2. Delivery Man

Your jaw dropped when you saw your account total. $1,500 was deposited into your bank account.

It had been a week after your audition and you saw the you were paid $1,000 for the video and another $500 for recruitment. You couldn’t believe it. That was more money than you could ever earn as minimum wage.

In some ways, you were content with the earnings but then again, your mind was also racing with thoughts that once you were a pornstar, you were always a pornstar. But money was too good and going to get better for you to quit. No other job could compete with what you need and you were working with _Bucky Barnes_.

Bucky Barnes. Damn him for being so hot, perfect, and with a metal arm.

After the performance, Tony was so in love with the chemistry between you both that he had casted you in your first official video with him. In fact, you were supposed to get a call today from StarkHub in order to do the video but you had no idea as to what the theme was going to be.

You had been watching _The Witcher_ on Netflix when suddenly your phone started to ring beside you. You grabbed it and immediately answer. “Hello?”

“Hi, may I speak with Ms. LN?”

“This is she.” You replied, suddenly feeling a sense of… excitement? Nervousness? Possibly a mix of the two and many more feelings.

“Great! I’m with StarkHub and Tony Stark wanted to inform you that he wants you to come in for your first video at five. The theme is delivery man and he said you didn’t need to worry about clothing. He’ll provide it for you. You do know where to go?” The lady had spoken fast but you were able to catch up with her speech.

“I’m assuming the top floor of Stark Tower?”

“Yep! Tony said he’ll see you then and that he congratulates you for joining.” The lady hung up and your heart swelled to hear that Tony Stark, the man who ran the entire business, was happy with your performance. You couldn’t believe it. Now all your had to do was wait until it was five.

😘😘😘

“Buck. Great performance!” Tony complimented as he pat Bucky on the back. The metal-armed man nodded in reply and knew Tony had more to say.

“I also wanted to remind you of the delivery man shoot at five. YN’s your partner.” Bucky blushed at your name. After the audition, he couldn’t help but continue thinking of you and how beautiful you looked. It was crazy for him to think but even if he was a pornstar, he might’ve thought that he was starting to grow an attraction towards you and soon enough, it’ll eat him alive.

Pornstars don’t ever get lovey dove with one another. It would make for bad business. Hell, Bucky knew because he had been a previous relationship with Natasha Romanoff. The two were starting pornstars at the time and had been dating, both thought they could make it work but it was difficult. Bucky found out the hard way when the workplace made him jealous because his partner is fucking the brains of someone else and it wasn’t him.

So after that, Tony had to implement and rule that stated ‘actors and actresses cannot maintain relationships with other actors and actresses in order to maintain professionalism’. It was basically the rule in actual Hollywood business. Co-stars couldn’t date their other co-stars because it wouldn’t be good for filming, as odd as it was.

Anyways, Bucky waited at the tower until it was five. He had been able to get in four other videos. Two of them were with someone he didn’t really care about and the other two were threesomes with one of the partners being his best friend, Steve Rogers.

“Hey. I heard that you’re performing with the new girl. How was it?” Steve asked as they finished the last video before Bucky would do the video with you.

Bucky had been prepping for his next role. He wasn’t very fond with the delivery man fetish but he had dressed up as one, specifically in a pizza man outfit. He was putting on cologne when he responded to Steve.

“She’s good. Great even.” Bucky replied in short sentences. He hadn’t been looking at Steve but he could tell that Steve was wanting to know more.

“Well… I hope to work with her someday. It’ll only be fair since you’re working with her for the second time already.” Steve then left, closing Bucky’s dressing room door. Bucky could feel his blood boil. He didn’t want you to work with Steve… He wanted you for… himself as selfish as it sounded.

Five came rolling in and you were ready at the set in the slutty outfit that Tony had provided you. All you had to do was wait for Bucky but first, you were to pretend that you were watching something.

“And rolling…” Tony announced loudly. You were pretended to be interested at the screen but nothing played. All there was was a speaker that played sex noises. You were supposed to be turned on by it so when the delivery man came by, he would be turned on too.

_Knock Knock_

“Oh… is that the pizza man here already?” You questioned aloud. You got up, the see-through robe showing off parts of your body that you wouldn’t have on display otherwise. The black color contrasted with the robe’s material.

You opened up the fake door and the camera came near you and Bucky. Bucky looked adorable in the outfit. He wore red shorts and had on a white shirt with StarkHub logo and a pizza underneath it. He even had on a red hat with the same symbol but the prop that was the best was the pizza box. You both knew nothing was inside but it was funny to see Bucky in such a ridiculous outfit and carrying the item.

“Hey, I got an order for YN LN. You got a large pepperoni?” Bucky smiled at you. He was excited to see you and even if he wanted to get straight into all the fun and games, he needed to stay in character first.

“Yeah but… I don’t have cash on me to pay.” You replied all innocent like. You were slowly showing yourself to Bucky who could see that you were already half-naked like before. He mentally groaned at how sexy you looked and he could start to hear the moaning that came from the speakers.

“How unfortunate.” He mumbled underneath his breath. “And you’re such a dirty girl too? I can see you watching something dirty…” His voice dragged near the end and the way his voice went deep and baritone made your insides churn and your face grow hot.

“I have been a bad girl… maybe I can pay for the pizza a different way?” You replied with a sense of courage. You take the pizza in one hand and grab Bucky’s metal hand to pull him inside the fake living room set. You placed the pizza on the coffee table and led him to the couch, making sure to push him so he could fall back on the material.

“Show me what you got.” He spoke, licking at his lips. He couldn’t wait to be raunch with you, he could already feel his dick become hard against his shorts. You stood in front of him and slowly peeled off the robe from your body. It pooled around your feet and you slowly kneeled down so your face was level with his pants zipper.

You could feel yourself getting more and more wet with your actions. It was turning the both of you on. Your fingers lightly trace against Bucky’s hard-on which made Bucky groan loudly. “Come on, sweet cheeks. Use that pretty mouth of yours.”

His command sounded impatient but you wasted no time to get him out of the restriction. He lifted himself up so you could peel off both the shorts and his briefs. His cock sprung up and once again, you’re amazed by his length. You begun to stroke at the length and Bucky tossed his head back, allowing you to work your magic.

“Fuck…” The word fell upon his lips. You started to kitten lick the tip and it drove Bucky wild. He wrapped your HL HC hair around his flesh hand to keep hold. “Mouth.” He commanded. You followed like an adherent, and began using your mouth to suck him hard.

Tony loved all the action he was getting on the camera. He knew the video was going to be a hit between the two of you and after the release of your audition video, many people (oddly…) wanted to see you in more roles with the same pornstar.

You kept pumping Bucky’s length whenever you needed to come up for air. Bucky enjoyed it and was on the edge of cumming fast. Yet, he had other plans.

“Woah woah… I want to cum inside you.” He groaned, shifting in the couch so you could stop your actions. You do, releasing your hold so Bucky could stand up. He had also helped you up and directed you to be on the couch. “I want to take you from behind.” He whispered in your ear. You moaned as you could feel his fingers play with your covered clit. He made you rest against the head of the couch and you rested your thighs against the pillows.

“God, yes Bucky… please.” You whimpered without knowing what you wanted. You just knew that you wanted Bucky to do anything and it made him smirk.

“I got you, baby.” Bucky assured again as he removed the black underwear to show off your pussy. He slowly stuck his tongue inside and you yelped at the feeling. He was good with his tongue but you didn’t know he was _this_ _good_ at eating you out. You gripped at whatever you could but Bucky was far from your reach. He never stopped his pace from entering his tongue into your hole and lapping up at your juices and you were coming on edge from it.

“I’m-I’m about to cum!” You screamed with your whole body shaking. Bucky kept going and you could feel yourself clench around him, suddenly releasing all over his mouth and chin. Bucky pulled away with a satisfied look on his face and he pulled his face to yours.

“Have a taste, doll face.” Your face smashed against his as he roughly kissed you. You groaned into his throat as you could taste yourself on him. You tasted sweet like cream.

Suddenly, after pulling away, Bucky lined up his cock to your hole. He rubbed the red tip against your lips before lightly pushing in and filling you up. You moaned at the feeling as Bucky did the same. You were tight against him and he loved the feeling of your warm walls against his own cock.

He slowly thrusted in fully, making sure to stretch you before pulling all the way out. You were going to whine at the loss of him but he unexpectedly slammed his cock into you, making your jolt forward.

“Bucky!” You yelled in pleasure. Bucky smirked as he continued his actions, he thrusted roughly into you and begun to remove your bra so he could play with your breasts. Once you feel the material hanging from your arms, you tried to remove it but Bucky’s metal hand roughly played with your nipple. The cold and warm contrast of each other’s skin felt amazing… like putting ice against your burning skin.

“Shit shit shit.” You squeaked. The sex felt amazing and Bucky rolling your nipples had made you cry out at the stimulation. “Fa-faster Buck…”

Bucky listened as he quickened his pace. You were about to come undone and that’s what Bucky was looking forward to. He could feel how tightly your clench around him as you’re ready to orgasm.

“Cum for me, princess.” You couldn’t tell how many pet names Bucky had called you as your mind was going wild at the pleasure but it still made you blush. His soft words were just enough for you to release yourself on his cock. Bucky continued to thrust, chasing his own high and once he does, he cums deep within your walls.

“Shit, YN.” He laughed in your ear as he slowly pulled out. Bucky spread your folds apart and he could see the cream pie he left you. Your pussy and thighs were smothered in his and your juices. “Look at you all fucked and raw. I think this was payment enough.”

Tony’s camera came into your face and you winked tiredly before he stopped filming. “That’s a wrap, folks! Great job and that was great Bucky and YN!” Tony had congratulated you both. You get up from your position to see Bucky wrap a less see-through robe around your body.

“You did great, sweetheart.” He complimented, making sure to hold you tight against his body since you were recovering from the rough activity. He knew if he let you go, you might’ve fallen since your leg felt weak.

“You too, Buck.” You mumbled, smiling softly at him. Bucky returned it and helped you to the dressing room where you could get cleaned up.

Oh how fucked the two of you were going to be… both physically and metaphorically…


	3. Santa

$3,000.

500,000 views.

In numbers, that’s how much money you’ve earned and the number of views your delivery man video had.

Tony Stark projected that your success would only grow from there as long as you worked with Bucky until you could sustain your following.

Now, today was Christmas. New York was busy on the streets as people left the city or came into the city for vacation and time with family. You on the other hand only planned on celebrating by yourself but when Tony Stark had invited you to of his infamous parties, you couldn’t refuse. Bucky had also intended on going to the party so he could join his coworkers and hoped that you would be attending.

“But first, could you come in for a Santa theme video? Our last actress had just cancelled because she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend or something.” Tony Stark had personally called you with a frantic tone in his voice. You hadn’t expected it but since you wouldn’t be going to the party until much later, you agreed to participate in the video.

“Sure. Who’s going to be my partner?” You inquired curiously. A part of you hoped that it was Bucky since he had been the only one you knew on a whole different level. He made you feel comfortable whenever you were with him and even during filming.

“Bucky Barnes again.” Tony answered. You smiled brightly, even when he couldn’t see it. “So I’ll see you at noon. You coming to my party too, right?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it.”

😘😘😘

“Has my girl been naughty or nice?” Bucky questioned with his eyebrow raised at you. You had been sitting on his lap, looking back at him with a devious smirk on your face.

He had worn a red brief with a sewn in black belt at the waist. Other than that, he was shirtless with a Santa hat adorning his head. It made him look cute as he sat in the Santa chair. “Mhm, I’ve been naughty for you, Santa.” You replied flirtatiously.

“I’ll have to punish you then.” He growled lowly. He suddenly gripped your hips and made your straddle his thigh. “Why don’t you ride my thigh, baby?” You whimpered at the thought of getting off on Bucky and your eagerly followed his gestures.

Your clothed clit rubbed roughly against Bucky’s beefy thigh. You kept whimpering at the friction you felt and Bucky smiled at how hard your were trying to get off of him.

“Come on, baby. I know you can do it.” He encouraged. You started rubbing faster, trying your best to cum but it was nearly impossible to do so. However, you were getting nearer and Bucky could tell because you were gripping at his arm tightly.

Suddenly you felt Bucky’s hands grip at your waist when you’re starting to come undone. You were a moaning mess but it all stopped quickly as he locked you in place, preventing you from moving.

“Bucky!” You screamed. “Wh-what was that for?” You asked curiously. You were sort of impatient as you had no idea why he denied your orgasm.

He only chuckled at you. “I said you were naughty. Naughty girls don’t get to cum.”

You cursed underneath your breath at his words. Now he was going to be edging you for god knows how long but you were willing to endure it. Bucky then propped both of your legs up so your feet were flat against his thighs. You had no idea what was going on but you start to feel Bucky remove the flimsy Christmas themed underwear that you had worn.

“No cumming.” He had only said. You were about to say something but was thrown off when you felt something at your clit. A small vibration circled at your folds and you whimpered at the feeling.

“Oh god… oh god, Bucky.” You moaned at the feeling. Bucky felt the urge to turn up the setting of the vibrator and he did so, making sure it was the highest setting on the machine. Upon feeling how amped up and rougher the vibrations became, your legs shook violently at the overwhelming amount of pleasure.

“Mhmmmmm!” Your clit was becoming overstimulated and it was nothing like you felt before. Bucky lightly kissed at your neck and jaw, admiring how beautiful you looked while squirming on him.

The bastard even toyed at your clit with his metal finger. You were about to come undone all over him and it was driving you crazy that a vibrator and his finger could make you crazy and submissive.

“I’m going to- Fuck!” Just as you thought you were going to cum, instead you had squirted all over the floor, Bucky’s thighs, and almost Tony’s expensive camera. “I-I’m so sorry.” You answered with surprise. You had no idea what just happened and you were almost scared that you thought you peed. (Sorry I had too 😂)

“Hell! You squirted, darling.” Tony exclaimed. “She’s a fucking natural!” He proclaimed proudly, still filming you and your surprise.

Bucky had turnt off the vibrator and was just as excited to witness your first squirt as Tony had. “Holy shit, I didn’t know you could do that, doll face.” You blushed profusely, still unaware of what just happened but now you’re guessing it’s a good thing.

“I-I didn’t even know I could do that?” You spoke, saying it more as a question than a statement.

“Well, I think that’s a wrap. Squirting videos would suffice for Christmas. You’re a natural, kid.” Tony had complimented yet again. You got off of Bucky and started dressing with a robe nearby.

“Yeah, she’s amazing.” Bucky said from behind you. “And hey, YN?”

You turned around to look at Bucky. “Yeah?”

Bucky hadn’t bothered to cover himself and for a slight glance, you noticed his bulge from his briefs. “You going to Tony’s Christmas party?”

Tony overheard from nearby and answered before you could. “’Course she is, Barnes!” You laughed at Tony and turn to face Bucky.

“Yeah. I’ll be there tonight. You?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’ll be there.” He spoke with small nods in between. He looked so cute and a part of you felt disappointed that you hadn’t done more _action_. Yet, you were going to take what you could get. At least you get to see Bucky again and this was going to be interesting… the two of you would attend without the intention of fucking each other’s brains out. So that meant you could know Bucky better and as a person like you’ve always wanted to. Maybe learn how he got his arm.

“Cool. See you then.” You turned on your heel and walked over to the dressing room to get changed so you could leave. Bucky stood behind, watching your hips sway and he could feel his heart swell. He would finally be able to get to know you better.

😘😘😘

Holy shit.

That was your initial thought when you entered the venue where Tony hosted his Christmas party. A majority of the people where pornstars you had recognized from before and your eyes couldn’t stop looking over at the big six that hung around by the couch. The legendary pornstars who had worked with Tony Stark in the StarkHub business are: Tony Stark, Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, and Clint Barton.

To your luck, you also saw Bucky standing with the group but he hadn’t noticed your appearance. You quickly looked away, trying to pretend that you’re lost in hopes that at least Bucky or Tony would recognize you.

“Woah! Is that the beautiful star, YN LN?” Steve Rogers gasped as he elbowed Bucky. Bucky growled at his best friend when he almost knocked his drink out oh his hand but luckily Bucky prevented that from happening. “Man, she’s gorgeous. I hope to work with her soon.” Steve added, talking to the group around him and winking at Natasha.

“Yeah, she is kind of cute.” She complimented, looking over at you and your bodice and checking you out.

Tony and Bucky looked over at you and Bucky could not keep his mouth closed. After hearing of your presence, he had to admit you looked good in the red dress and Santa hat that you wore. Though, he hated to hear all of his friends compliments; even though they were true and that you looked like a stunning goddess.

“YN! Over here!” Tony had called for you.

Your ears perked to the voice you recognized and you smiled, waving at the crew. You sauntered over with your red heels clacking along the floor. “Merry Christmas everyone.” You greeted with a joyful tone.

“Hey, YN.” Tony greeted you, going in for a side hug. “I want to introduce you quickly to all my other recruits.” He kept his arm around your hip and began pointing at everyone.

“Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Thor Odinson.” Bucky had been standing next to Steve and you hadn’t noticed the fact that he was fuming. Bucky was indeed jealous that Tony had his arm around your waist. All the big six, or as Tony liked to call them as the Avengers, had greeted you and gave flattering remarks which caused you to blush.

Bucky had thought you didn’t notice him but in fact, you thought he was the most handsome of the group since the moment you’ve arrived. After the introductions, you quietly made your way to him who silently drank from his glass. “Hey Bucky.”

Bucky grunted, the glass still at his lips. He drank slowly to your liking but you waited for him to say something back. “Hi.” He mumbled, making you confused at why he wasn’t more enthusiastic.

“So… how are you?” You questioned. Bucky only shrugged and you felt uncomfortable. You suddenly wanted to go somewhere else or at least have a drink in your hand since you didn’t know what to do with them.

“How’d you get your arm?” You then blurted out. Noticing what you asked, you deemed that it might’ve been to personal so you also added. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Bucky didn’t say anything for the first few seconds but he suddenly placed his glass down and grabbed at your wrist, dragging you away from the Avengers. You were nervous as you couldn’t explain why Bucky’s actions are as is but you could guess that he wanted to speak to you in private.

You ended up in the bathroom stall out in the hall of the venue. Bucky pushed you up against the stall door, kissing at you roughly while locking it. “Merry Christmas, slut.”

You were thrown off at his words and actions but you couldn’t deny that you were starting to get wet from it. Bucky kept nibbling at your skin and specifically at your neck which would leave marks over time.

“Bu-Bucky?” You whimpered while combing your fingers through his soft chocolate hair.

“You know…” Bucky paused from kissing you. “Steve and my other friends were all admiring you and it made me jealous. Then Tony had his arm wrapped around you…” You weren’t sure as to how Bucky could be jealous by their actions. They weren’t exactly flirting with you as it seems but maybe Bucky interpreted otherwise.

“Jump.” He growled, which caused you to do so by how deep his voice was. You were almost worried about what would happen if you didn’t obey him. Nevertheless, Bucky’s hands supported your ass and your dress rode up your thighs, revealing to Bucky that you didn’t wear any underwear. “Oh… kinky.” Bucky chuckled lowly.

“Babygirl, you aren’t wearing any underwear.”

You blushed wildly and felt your face get hot. “I-I didn’t want a panty line.” You stuttered, making Bucky smirk.

“Tsk tsk.” Bucky used his metal hand to wipe at your folds. The coolness and smooth texture reminded you of a vibrator and you instantly moaned at the contact. “My baby, you’re all wet for them? Are you?”

Bucky kept playing at your clit and even entered a finger inside you. You leaned your head into the crook of his neck and denied his question. “No-no.”

“Then who? Tell me baby… who makes you this wet?” He asked in a condescending tone. He kept thrusting and inserted another finger inside you, causing you to squirm and hold your moans in. You grasped at Bucky’s arms to keep hold of your self.

“Y-you, Bucky.” You replied, closing your eyes tightly. Bucky was more that satisfied with that answer. He kept pumping his fingers into your tight slit. You soon were biting lightly on Bucky’s shoulder to contain your cries. Tears left your eyes from the stimulation and Bucky wanted to laugh.

“Oh baby you’re so tight and so close to cumming.” He whispered. “Come on, do it.” Upon hearing his words, your walls tightly clench around his fingers. You’re on the edge of your release and all it took was a few more pumps.

“Mhm… Bucky…” You whimpered as you came undone onto his fingers. Bucky set you down slowly and made sure to hold you so you didn’t fall over. He then showed you his metal hand, the white, sticky, and liquid substance covered his fingers.

“Bet you taste sweet doll. Here, have a taste.” You opened your mouth to allow entrance to his fingers. You swiped your tongue and collected yourself to which you tasted sweet.

“Wow… Bucky.” You mumbled with a smile. You leaned your head into his chest, really smelling his manly scent. “That was amazing.”

“War.” You heard him speak unexpectedly into the air. You frowned and look up at him, his blue eyes staring back at your own EC eyes.

“What?”

“You asked where I got my arm from. It was during the war.” You realized that it was his answer from your question earlier. You suddenly felt bad for him and guilty for how you love his arm so much in sexual ways.

“I fell from a train, my arm got amputated, and then I got a new metal arm.” He replied with the sequence in a basic order. “But all the ladies seem to love it.” He teased, making you smack him square in the chest.

“Whatever, Buck. Now how about we return to the party?” Bucky agreed, wrapping his own arm around your waist.

“Let’s go then. And how about a dance?” Bucky had remembered they were playing some music which couples were slow dancing too.

“Sure.” You answered with a smile. Your heart swelled with joy and you couldn’t believe that you had Bucky Barnes tightly wrapped against your finger.

Bucky’s lips neared your ear as the two of you make your way back into the party. “Maybe next time we have a party, and I’m guessing it’ll be New Years Eve, I’m going to get you a bullet vibrator for being a bad girl.”

You almost choked on your spit at hearing his words but the thought sounded hot. Bucky being able to control the vibrations? You were destined to cum so many times.

“We’ll see, Barnes. We’ll see.”


	4. Gym Instructor

“Congratulations on surpassing one million views!” Tony greeted you as you showed up on set for your new video. Tony leaned in to hug you and you cordially accepted, thanking him for the opportunity.

Not to mention that you’ve gained so many views but you were $5,000 richer according to your bank account. You were living simply without the constant back-of-the-mind thought about having to scrounge up enough money for your needs.

“Here, change into this.” One of Tony’s assistants handed you bright pink workout clothes. It was a two piece with one being a sport bra and the pair of shorts. You headed to the dressing room to change and upon looking into the mirror, you see Bucky leaning against the doorframe.

“Jesus! Buck?” You yelled while startled. You pressed a hand to your chest in order to calm your breathing. How long had he been there? Was this an invasion of privacy even if the two of you seen each other in provocative situations? How did he even get inside without you knowing?

Bucky seemed to have read your mind with the first and last question you thought as he smirked and pushed himself off of the doorframe. “Don’t worry doll, I came after you dressed and I just thought to scare you but it seems the mirror beat me to it.” You finally turned around for Bucky to really look you over. He let out an inaudible gasp at you as you looked over at his outfit. It was just his basic workout clothes you assumed.

“Hey, doll. Could I ask you something?” Bucky questioned. Through his actions, you noticed that he was getting nervous. You nodded, walking towards him.

“Yeah. What’s up Buck?”

Bucky smiled, his eyes softly creasing. “I-I was wondering, were you uncomfortable when I did what I did at the party?” Odd. The party happened seven days ago and he was still hung up about it? Why hadn’t he asked you about it earlier…

Bucky actually didn’t want to ask that but he was nervous to ask his real question. Though he was curious about your answer. “No Bucky. In fact, I liked it.” You smiled in response to him. Bucky smiled as he looked down at his folded hands.

“Oh okay, good. I just wanted to know.” You nodded slowly, knowing he had more to say.

“And?”

Bucky cursed in thought. You were coming onto him. He could make an excuse or he could shoot his shot.

“I was also wondering if you wanted to go out together? Maybe get something to eat or watch a movie.” Bucky then subconsciously held his breath in, nervous for your response in whether you would accept or deny.

“I would love to Bucky, but-” God damn the ‘but’ “Isn’t this against StarkHub’s code?”

“Huh?” Bucky looked confused.

“‘Actors and actresses cannot maintain relationships with other actors and actresses in order to maintain professionalism’.” You recited perfectly. The sign was on the door and Bucky didn’t realize until he noticed your gaze.

“Oh… that.” He drawled in an annoyed tone. “Yeah… Tony implemented that after the Barnes x Romanoff incident.” You quirked an eyebrow in curiousness.

“Barnes x Romanoff incident?” You repeated. “What happened there?” You then chuckled afterwards, as a way to make the situation less awkward.

_Knock Knock_

“YN. You’re up in five. If you see Bucky, tell him he’s needed too.” You heard the footsteps recede and you look up at Bucky, pretending as if your previous question didn’t matter. You entire demeanor changed and you were ready to film.

“Looks like they need us.” You said as you both exit the room to head on set. It was exactly like a gym with all the machines that you don’t even know the name of. “Also, I just wanted you to know that I’ll go on a date with you.” You lightly grabbed his attention by grazing against the skin of his arm before walking over to a cycling machine.

Bucky smiled and Tony filmed you on the machines, wanting to create a montage. Before Bucky came in, you showed off your body to the camera, stripping of your shorts and bra to show off the thin black thong and breasts to give Bucky easy access (in whatever way that might be).

“Alright, Bucky you’re up.” Tony’s assistant signaled and Bucky walked up, standing in front of you while you began to kneel. Without saying anything, you went to palm Bucky from his shorts even going as far as kissing the material which made him hard.

After a couple of minutes of making Bucky completely hard, you lightly grasped at his cock and stroked him. Precum dripped from his bulbous tip and you softly kissed at the tip. “You like that?” You asked Bucky with such feign innocence. It drove Bucky wild to make throw his head back.

You began bobbing your head up and down his length, trying to make him cum. Your hair wrapped tightly around Bucky’s fingers and he even pushed your head deep down his length, making you choke. Bucky came hard into your mouth, making you swallow some of the liquid while the rest spill out of your mouth.

After pulling out to breath again, Bucky admired how the mixture of your saliva and his cum on his your was a beautiful look on you.

“Beautiful.” He breathed out. Lightly stroking your chin with his finger. You then both move to fuck on one the machine benches. Bucky laid on it while you got on top. He wasted no time in ripping of your thin underwear and he led his lips to your breasts, sucking lightly while his metal fingers trailed their way to your folds. He could feel your arousal drip and you moaned at the contact.

“Mhm. Please fuck me.” You pleaded as Bucky gave the same treatment to your other breast. Bucky smirked and followed so, lining up his cock at your entrance. He quickly pushed in, giving you no time to adjust to his length. You yelped at the pain despite how many times you’ve been stretched out by him.

Pain turned into pleasure the more you got adjusted to his length. He kept thrusting deeper into your velvety walls and you felt your eyes continuously rolling into the back of your head.

“You like working out, babydoll?” Bucky teased as his metal finger started rubbing at your clit. You jerked with your hips moving around to the point where Bucky had to pin you down by wrapping his arm around your waist.

“Ohhhhhh…. mhmmmmm, Bucky!” You exclaimed as your walls clenched tightly around him. You came undone as Bucky continued to thrust into you, trying to get off on his own high.

“God… you want me to cum inside of you?”

A string of yes’s left your lips while you clenched your eyes shut. Suddenly you feel the warm liquid shoot inside of you in ropes. Bucky pulled out, his cock hanging limp onto the bench as a cream pie spilled from your folds and also hit the bench underneath you.

“We’re not done doll. I’m going to make you sore.” Bucky whispered in your ear. How did Bucky have so much stamina?

😘😘😘

Now you laid on a yoga mat. Your legs wrapped tightly around Bucky’s body like a vice as he thrusted deeply into your sore and sopping wet cunt.

“Yes!” You screamed aloud as he kept up his pace. It was rough and fast with a good snap of his hips so that it met with your pussy. The two of you were suddenly getting all sweaty too.

Bucky suddenly leaned down to wrap his arms around you and bring close to his body. You felt yourself getting lifted even though he was kneeling. He was insanely strong but you couldn’t even begin to see since your face was buried deep within his neck.

A string of profanities left both of your lips and you were close to cumming again.

“Do it.” He said, knowing that it’ll be enough for you. You released and came all over Bucky cock just as he liked.

Bucky left another cream pie and left you panting on the mat. You chuckled softly as you trailed your fingers to your folds where you could feel Bucky’s cum dripping out. You scooped some up from your finger and placed it into your mouth, tasting the saltiness of his cum.

“Fuck… that’s hot.” Bucky moaned as you did all of this with straight eye contact on him.

“That’s a wrap! Holy fuck YN, you get better each time.” Tony complimented, shutting off the camera. “And great job, Buck.” Bucky helped you up and was handed a robe, which he made sure to wrap around you.

“Thank you.” You whispered to Bucky, feeling your entire body was sore. Your voice was also really scratchy from all the screaming and to Bucky, he had to admit it was _hot_.

“No problem, doll. Now about that date…” He smirked at you, knowing you would smile tiredly, as you always did after every film session.

“The date…”


	5. Super Soldiers

Bucky rolled his eyes at his best friend, Steve, after making you laugh.

He clenched his metal fist tightly to his side, trying to contain the threatening punch he wanted to throw at his friends way for flirting with you – his ‘girl’. You could immediately tell that Bucky was jealous and to you, you thought it was hot and a bit funny.

All three of you learned from Tony that a poll was in place on the StarkHub website as to what new content to post. One of the options – and the winner – was a threesome amongst you, Bucky, and Steve.

And as soon as all of you were informed by Tony, each one of you reacted differently: Steve was eager to work with you, you were nervous but seemingly ready, and Bucky was just straight up jealous without wanting to admit it. He wanted you all for himself and now he was going to have to share you – and not only with someone random – but his best friend! God! The blood just boiled in his veins.

“Everyone get dressed!” Tony announced loudly in the set. In it was a dark olive green military tent and inside were two plain cots side by side. None of you knew what they were for but it was obvious that you would know soon by the outfits all of you had to wear prior to the shoot.

As you got to your outfit, you noticed it was a typical early 1900s nurse outfit but sluttier. The white dress stopped just barely covering your ass and the buttons to your front had allowed to show cleavage. Also to mention, to top off the outfit you had one of the small paper nurse hats with a Red Cross printed on it.

Steve and Bucky both had on military gear that reflected what soldiers wore in 1917s. It was a light brown felt material that also came with a military cap that they barely placed on their head. It was tilted and added more to a sexier look that you would later gush over when you saw them.

Everyone was on set but you were the last to arrive. Tony led you into the tent where you saw Bucky and Steve sitting on the cots with spots of red littering their faces and body. The scene looked horrifying because they red resembled a lot like blood.

“Alright. So the plan is that YN is the nurse who treats two injured soldiers, you two,” Tony points at both men and you blush at how handsome both of them look in the outfits. It fit them both really well because it tightly hugged against their muscles and body. “And so to add more to ‘authenticity’ you can refer to Bucky as Sergeant and Steve as Captain.” Tony looked at you and you nodded. You didn’t realize that from how you looked in your outfit, both men had their mouth watering as if you were a damn snack. You looked extremely sexy with the clothing and possibly… just possibly this wasn’t the only tent you were going to be under (if you know what I mean 😉)

“Now both of you lay down and pretend you’re in pain.” Tony got his camera ready and prepared to film the two. You stood behind Tony, waiting for him to give you a signal to come in and play your part.

“And… go…” He whispered while the recording light indicated he was filming. Bucky and Steve groan and clutch various parts of their body, the same spots where the fake blood is. Tony then looked behind you and signaled with his head for you to come in.

“Sergeant Barnes? Captain Rogers? Oh my god, let me help you.” You say as you enter in, pretending to be frantic as you ‘tend’ to their wounds. “I’ll need to take your clothes off in order to clean up the wounds.”

Steve and Bucky nodded and slowly sat up, pretending to be in pain while you helped them get out of the thick clothing. You loosened each tie at the same time and both noticed the smirk you had on your face.

“How could I treat you boys for saving this great nation?” You then asked seductively, finally freeing them from their clothes. You waited for a response while Bucky and Steve had exchanged a look at one another as if to say ‘let’s fuck her’. The look itself made your pussy wet and you could feel the thin material of your panties get soaked.

“I think I know of a way for you to make us feel better, darling.” Steve replied, slowly getting up from the cot. He moved to stand behind you and pressed his body against yours which allowed for you to feel his hard on against your ass. Bucky had also followed along but this time he was in front of you. You had stared into his chest until you felt his fingers bring under your chin so you could look up at him. You couldn’t stop looking at his cerulean blue eyes and in the moment you were lost in them.

Everything left out of your mind when Bucky made the first move by kissing deeply. He stuck his tongue into your mouth and your moans were easily swallowed up. To add more to the pleasure, Steve began kissing at you neck and groping your breasts. You hooked one arm around Bucky’s neck and another one had pulled Steve closer.

“Fuck… such a beautiful nurse.” Bucky whispered as he pulled away, totally out of breath. He slowly trailed his hand down your leg and pulled it up so it could rest against his hip, making your pussy open for him. He had the idea anyway to get his metal hand and cup your clothed pussy. You groaned at the coldness that penetrated the flimsy material but it turned back into moans as you could feel his thumb rubbing against your clit.

“Please… Sarge… Captain… more.” You breathlessly let out, leaning your head back to rest on Steve’s shoulder. Bucky almost wanted to roll his eyes at your moans for Steve so he pressed harder at your clit. Steve stopped kissing you so he could say a line.

“Would our baby like to get eaten out?” He teased, knowing that you would want that.

“Mhm… yes!” You yelped, feeling Steve tweak at your nipples in between his fingers. Bucky and Steve let go from touching your body and they led you onto one of the cots, making you lay. Your legs were spread for Steve to eat you out while Bucky had the idea to strip from his pants. He held his thick cock in his hand, slowly pumping so the pre cum could pool around his tip. He stood beside your head and as you looked at him, no words were exchanged as you wrapped your lips around him. Bucky groaned loudly as you had sucked him hard and stroked the rest that you couldn’t fit. His eyes almost rolled back in his head as your nimble fingers fondled his balls. He had to grip the side of the cot in order to contain himself.

As for you, Steve pumped two fingers inside your pussy while lapping at your clit and juices. He loved the taste of you because you tasted sweet. You fingers trailed down your body, lightly squeezing your boobs before going further down to grasp at Steve’s hair. You tugged lightly and Steve hummed, making the vibrations to your clit feel overstimulated. You were becoming close to cumming and Bucky was too. The way your tongue licked on his cock had him wanting to fuck you hard in your mouth so that you could lightly choke on his dick. He wanted to see what you looked like in that position and suddenly, he orgasms in your mouth, making you swallow the white, warm, and sticky liquid.

“Fuck! God… her mouth is so good, Steve.” Bucky complimented as he told his best friend. Steve heard but was too busy with trying to bring on your orgasm to respond. With the final few licks and the curl of his thick fingers that hit your g-spot, you finally came all over Steve’s face. It coated his lips and chin and as you looked between your legs at him, you wanted to kiss him in order to taste yourself.

Steve seemed to read your mind because he allowed you to kiss him and damn was he rough with it. Bucky was slightly jealous but he was able to ignore it when he cock twitched at your bare cunt that was open and ready for him.

“Steve.” Bucky called towards him and Steve pulled away, a string of spit leaving his mouth from yours.

“Yeah?” He looked over at the brown haired man and raised up an eyebrow to hear what he had to say.

“How about you enter her from behind on the cot and I’ll get her front.” He suggested with a wink sent to your way. You blushed at the thought of Steve penetrating your other hole – something you’ve never tried – but you seemed to be up for the idea which scared you a lot. Steve followed his suggestion and climbed on the cot to lay on it, his cock laid against his stomach and you ogled at his long and girth cock that was similar to Bucky’s.

_How are they going to fit inside of me? _You thought as the worry starts to settle in. Yet as Bucky helped you settle to lay on Steve’s chest, he sent you a reassuring glance your way. Steve held your hips while Bucky spread your legs for him to enter you easily. He lightly grabbed his cock and lined up with your entrance as Steve did the same. Then slowly, they both entered you fully and you let out the most exotic moan that anyone has ever heard.

“Fuck me! Mhm so thick…” You moaned with your eyes rolling into the back of your head. Both men buried deep inside you to the hilt and made sure you were stretched fully before they moved in and out of you.

“Fuck… so tight.” Bucky replied with clenched teeth as he could feel your pussy clenching him tightly. He slowly began to pull out before pushing back in with Steve following in the opposite order to match his pattern. Once Bucky would pull out, Steve pushed in; and as Bucky pushed in, Steve pulled out.

“You like that baby?” Steve whispered inside your ear as he lightly nibbled on the lobe. You didn’t trust your own voice in the moment so you only nodded vigorously.

“F-faster.” You commanded. Bucky frowned at you.

“Faster what?” He teased.

“Faster Sarge… please faster, Captain.” They did so and picked up their pace which for you had your whole body shaking from the intense wave of pleasure. Strings of ‘yes’ left your lips like a mantra and you continue to grab at whatever you can to hold onto the rough thrusting that was given to you.

You started to feel the need to cum as you clench and unclench tightly around Bucky’s cock. He coaxed you into doing so with a seductive tone that was enough for you to do so.

“Cum for us baby… and we’ll fill you up with ours.” The thought was delightful in the moment. It made you hot and moaning and as the pleasure built up, you let go with your walls tightly clenching and gushing out your orgasm.

“I-I’m cumming! Fuckkkkkk.” You whined. Bucky and Steve chuckled at you and continued their thrusts to catch their highs. Steve was the first to cum, his dick disappeared inside of you to fill you up to your fullest. He then pulled out and spurts of his cum dripped from your hole to your thighs and the cot below. Bucky had also buried himself deep inside of you and let out a lustful deep groan while his load shot inside of you. You could feel the warm liquid fill you deeply inside and as he pulled out, it too started to dribble out and mix with Steve’s cream pie that he left you.

You were so fucked out raw and tired that you couldn’t even raise your body to look at their cream pies. It made Steve and Bucky laugh at you.

They weren’t even done yet. Bucky used his fingers to open your pussy lips and saw how your body contracted to push out more cum. Bucky thought it was extremely hot to see how full of cum you were.

“Shit. That was hot.” Steve gasped as he finally removed himself from under you. He had looked at the mess the two made and was delighted to know that you’ve enjoyed all of it. “Maybe we should do this again some other time?”

Bucky wanted to reply to his suggestion with a straight up ‘no’ but he couldn’t when Tony was still filming. Instead he just ignored but you happened to answer since the question was directed to the both of you.

“Yeah… sounds good.” You replied in a raspy voice. Your moans and screams made your throat sore and to emphasize your tiredness, you only showed Steve a thumbs up without looking at him.

“That’s a wrap everyone!” Tony announced excitedly. He nearly was jumping up and down. “Holy shit! We’re going to be rich! This might be our best video yet!” He then ran out of the tent with the camera and left all three of you alone.

“I’ve literally never seen Tony this happy until you came around, beautiful.” Steve complimented, sending you a wink while helping you in some clothes even thought you were literally soaked _down there_.

_Pfff… stop trying to flirt._ Bucky thought to himself. He began getting dressed and finished off with tucking his _rather large_ friend back into his pants. “Mhm, she’s alright.”

You and Steve turned to face Bucky. “Okay?” The two of you say in unison.

“What do you mean okay? She’s fucking amazing!” Steve countered. You blushed at Steve for continuing to always put uplifting messages. Bucky shrugged and didn’t reply before leaving the tent.

“God… I swear that man is jealous.” Steve muttered under his breath. You hadn’t picked it up since Steve had also left the tent and you were left, already replaying the memories that just happened a few minutes ago. Post sex and you already felt sore between your legs and you weren’t even sure if you could properly sit for the couple of days.

_How am I only okay when Bucky seems to really enjoy our scenes together? Hmmm…_

Your thoughts couldn’t continue to answer the curious question as you only thought about the dripping cum that coated your legs.


	6. Real Estate Agent

Well today was going to be different.

After that extremely wild threesome was uploaded onto StarkHub, the content for more of you started to grow. People wanted to see you interact with others and because there was so many suggestions, which Tony had never seen anything like before, he had made a promise that he’ll come up with a surprise that no one would know about expect you and the new actor.

He had unsuspecting plans for you to be paired up with a new actor to help you get more comfortable with the rest of the team. Only Tony, you, and this mysterious person would know. And oh how curious and nervous you were to learn just minimal details about it.

Later on tonight you and Bucky would be planning to go out on a date.

He was thinking of hanging out with you earlier but you had made an excuse saying you would be doing groceries and working out but in reality, that wasn’t the case. You traveled merely for three hours in a private jet from your New York City residence to travel to Winnetka, Illinois – just for a shooting.

Tony had told you to be early and assured you that you would come back just before six o’clock, or the time of your date. You had arrived at O’hare International Airport by afternoon and a limousine picked you up to take you to where the shooting would take place. Your curiosity had peaked highly, trying to figure out why Tony had taken you this far out into the area for only one hour of a sex scene.

Finally in Winnetka, you pulled up to a _mansion_ of a home. Outside the gates of the lavish home was Tony Stark and beside him, a red-haired lady who you recognized to be the infamous ‘temptress’ Natasha Romanoff. Even she could turn anyone onto her with just a single look and for you, you could feel the heat in your stomach started to coil.

Tony Stark eagerly opened up the limo door for you and helped you out while you still admired the home. “Welcome to Winnetka!” He exclaimed, making it sound like you were in a whole new area – which you are. “Here in this place, it’s one of the richest towns in Illinois and I was really lucky to be able to shoot a scene in this house. It’s all for the secrecy, baby.” He winked at you and turned back around to enter inside the house with Natasha slowly nodding her head at you with a smile and following behind.

Once inside the house, the lavishness of the home heightened. It was even more extravagant than the outside. Huge windows with scarlet red drapes and golden wallpaper surrounded four corners of the room you entered and even without the lights of the chandelier on, natural light from the warm sun illuminated inside.

“Wow…” You gasped aloud, giving Tony a chuckle towards your amusement. Natasha didn’t seem to fazed by it, giving you the impression that she had experienced this multiple times before.

“Alright, we can tour later but I want to get straight into business and why you’re here.” Tony spoke quickly to you, meaning to waste no time as he only rented the home for half a day. Homes like these cost thousands to borrow, thinking that it could also run into millions for someone who owned it.

“So I’m pretty sure you already know about the secret video idea but to elaborate, Natasha Romanoff, a colleague of mine, will perform a ‘real estate’ video with you.” Tony made quotation marks with his hands to emphasize the scene. It interested you that you were going into your first female x female role but once again, Natasha was _hot_.

“Okayyy. Cool.” You replied, not exactly sure as how to respond. However, Tony and his team of only a few started pointing you and Natasha into different rooms of the house with clothes so you both could change.

😘😘😘

“Welcome to this wonderful ten bedroom home, YN.” Natasha welcomed you as you falsely enter the home once again, faking a gasp at how beautiful the home was. Yet your reactions were authentic enough because the home was eye-catching in every aspect.

“Thank you for a private showing. This is even more beautiful on the inside, Ms. Romanoff.” You and Natasha stood beside each other and you could feel her gaze on you. It was kind of unsettling as you couldn’t exactly translate her thoughts but she continued on and motioned for you to follow her up the stairs.

For a couple of moments, Natasha gave you a brief tour of the rooms, as if you were actually interested in buying a home that you couldn’t even afford it – yet…

Eventually into the third room, Natasha commented on the room in a more flirtatious way. Even though she was flirty in the beginning, this was the signal that the action would begin. “This is one of the grand master bedrooms…” Natasha slowly headed to the bed with her hips swaying side to side. Her ass tightly pressed against the material of her black pencil skirt. She brought her knee up to get on the bed while removing her big black heels.

“Come try out the mattress, it feels like heaven.” She laid on her back all spread out and you followed after, totally enticed by her suggestion. You laid next to her and turned your head to look into her glimmering green eyes.

“Want to have fun?” She questioned you, softly biting the bottom part of her lips. You subconsciously nodded your head and instantly Natasha connected the space between the two of you. The kiss between you and Natasha became heated and you’re feeling her hands run through your body as you run your own fingers through her short red hair.

“Take off your clothes.” You breathed out as she got off of you to follow your commands. You too were ripping off your blouse and skirt from your now burning body. All that was left was your bra and white lacy underwear.

“Lay down on the bed for me.” Natasha commanded, now taking control of the entire situation. You fell back onto the bed as Natasha kneeled on the carpet floor. She grabbed your leg and hooked it on her shoulder, giving her access to your wet and dripping entrance. “I brought my toys with me, babygirl.” The nickname she gave you almost made you choke. It sounded so hot coming from her just as Bucky had similarly loved to call you those nicknames.

You feel Natasha remove your panties allowing a sudden gush of cold air hitting your pussy. You just wanted her to do something.

“Please…” You moaned. Natasha chuckled and as having an insatiable appetite for you, she placed her lipstick-stained mouth on you, kissing and licking at your clit. “Fuck!” You whined at the contact. Your hands flew straight to her hair and grabbed it roughly, though not enough to be painful that she couldn’t tolerate.

Natasha ate you out like there was no tomorrow. She edged you to your first orgasm and you both could tell it was coming. It only made her want you to accomplish it so she stuck two fingers inside you, pumping while still licking at your clit.

“Mhmmmmm cumming.” You groaned as you feel your walls clench tightly around her fingers. You let go and your orgasm coats Natasha’s mouth and chin. Not the first time that happened as your time being a porn star. She leaned in to kiss you so you could taste yourself.

“So sweet, baby.” She complimented, giving you a wink as she licks the rest of your juices away. Next, you wondered how the rest of the scene was going to go and out of nowhere, Natasha happened to pull out a white vibrator with three settings of vibrations.

“You’re going to fuck yourself on this while you eat me out. How does that sound?” You mind felt dizzy at the mind-blowing orgasm but you nod eagerly to get a taste of the infamous porn star herself. Natasha removed her own lingerie and got on the bed, laying on her back while you situated yourself in between her legs. You winked at her as you turned on the vibrator to the highest setting and rubbed it on your thighs to get a sense of the power. It was pretty forceful and as soon as it trailed down to your area, you whined at the jolting contact it brought. The vibrations were stronger and nothing could compare to the power it had. It brought your own vibrator to shame and was undoubtedly going to bring you to another fast orgasm.

After situating the vibrator to your core, you delve into Natasha and softly press kisses to her clit. Her moans were soft but made your heart flutter. You kept at it until she asked for more – which you had to give her.

Your tongue entered inside her, making her gasp. You did your best to fuck her like she had done to you all while trying not lose your multitasking skill since your concentration was balancing on satisfying her and yourself.

Natasha entered two fingers inside her while you kept licking up her juices. You could feel how she clenched around you and it was sexy as hell. You felt your second orgasm coming through and you lap at Natasha even harder. Your moans vibrate into Natasha and she could feel herself coming sometime soon.

“Mhmmmmm…” You both moaned in unison as you came at the same time. You let the vibrator fall on the bed as you let go. You pussy clenched around nothing as it lost the feeling – however, your wet juices dripped onto the sheets and ran down your thighs.

“That was so hot.” Natasha whispered, already shaking from her first orgasm. “You’ve got skill, girly.” She complimented, making your heart beat rapidly. She pulled you into another kiss and the passion kept burning between the two of you.

😘😘😘

“You like that? You like when I choke you?” Natasha had pounded deep within your walls with a strap. You were moaning like crazy with your mind all fogged up to give a proper response.

You lost track of the amount of orgasms you had but according to the bedside alarm, you and Natasha were one another’s plaything for an hour. She had her hand lightly squeezing the side of your neck, something that you were beginning to think you had a kink of.

“I like it when you choke me!” You yelped, answering her question. Her hold squeezed tighter, making you closer to coming as you felt your air supply limit. Her other hand massaged your breasts and nipples and you felt your walls tighten around the rubber cock.

“I can sense how close you are baby. I want you to hold it.” Natasha kept pounding and beside her, she notices the white vibrator. She grabbed it and turn it to the medium setting before putting at your clit.

“Fuck! Yes!” You yell with more obscenities leaving your lips. Natasha smiled and leaned down to kiss your neck and jaw. She nibbled on the skin while her pace remained relentless. You were pretty sure that a mark would appear but you were too concentrated on holding in your orgasm – which you swore you could hold – was about to release but Natasha could even allow you. “Please let me cum, Natasha! Please!” You begged. Even the bed was creaking loudly which could only show how strong Natasha really was.

“Let go for me, baby.” She whispered. With all that you held back, the dam broke and you release all over Natasha’s strap with your clit feeling overstimulated from the other times you had orgasmed. Your body was sore but this was the last of the orgasms as Tony shut off the camera ecstatically.

“Fucking hell! We are on a roll!” He was practically jumping up and down in the room and you nearly forgot he was there filming. You covered yourself up in the white covers and felt your face turn crimson red. Sex with Natasha was amazing as much as you wanted to admit.

“Holy shit. That’s a wrap, ladies. You can get dressed and in about half an hour we can go back home.” Tony kissed at his camera like he had found the gold and turned on his heel to already plan on editing and uploading.

😘😘😘

Your entire body was sore and part of your upper body was littered in bruises and love bites from Natasha. You both hadn’t spoken after the scene but you two felt comfortable around one another. Nothing awkward fell beyond you both in the few hour ride.

As soon as you returned home, you had just less than two hours to get ready for your date with Bucky and you needed to make sure that you had enough makeup to conceal all that you needed to hide. You took a nice long shower to help you relax your aching muscles and within your time to think, you replayed those scenes of you with Bucky, Steve, and now with Natasha.

You thought of each one’s physique and who they were personally. It was still no doubt in your mind that Bucky was your favorite amongst the three and you hoped that once again Tony will let you work with the actor.

As soon as you were done, you got dressed in a casual outfit; a red and white floral dress with some black flats. Your hair was pinned up into a perfect bun and with just under half an hour to spare, you sat in front of the vanity mirror and touched at all the marks.

_This shouldn’t be hard to cover._ You thought to yourself with hope that your small concealer container could do a sufficient job. Bucky had already texted you after you finished touching up that he was on his way to pick you up. The two of you decide to eat at a casual pizzeria that he recommended was the best in New York – which you _had_ to see for yourself.

Bucky on the other hand was excited and nervous that he would go on a date with you. He contained all his sexual desires with you until the end of the night, which hopefully you could both bang out one together. Yet, he still wanted to know you personally. He _liked_ you and did it really scare him. He didn’t want anything to happen to you and made sure that you were completely safe and comfortable whenever you were filming for StarkHub.

Bucky parked in front of you apartment with a bouquet of roses. He checked the time on his phone as it read that it was six. He stepped out and hopped onto the steps, joyfully knocking on the door.

_He’s here!_ Your mind seemed to scream as you jumped up from the couch. You quickly ran over to the nearest floor length mirror and checked yourself for a final time with satisfaction before heading over to open the door. You see Bucky with the flowers in his hand.

“Bucky! Awe, thank you.” You said happily as you politely accept his gift. “Let me just put these away and we can go.” You quickly turn on your flats and enter back to find a vase for the flowers. Bucky peered inside your comfortable abode and admired how simplistic your style was. It was like you weren’t trying to impress anyone with how plain it was, which was something Bucky liked about you – you didn’t really care about others and never judged them.

“You look beautiful.” Bucky winked at you as you were ready to leave. You blushed at his words and mumbled a ‘thank you’ under your breath.

“You look handsome too, Buck.” You replied and he led you to his car. He opened your side and you continually blushed by his gentleman-like manners.

“So how are you today, doll?” He questioned. The engine of his Tesla started up and the car drove on its own, making you stare at the handless steering wheel. However, you made no comment on it and just let the shock settle in.

“I’m good, Bucky. How are you? I’m excited to visit this pizzeria that you’re telling me about.”

Bucky chuckled at your small talk and continued on to answer your question. The two of you kept talking for minutes about anything that came to mind until you would reached your destination. Meanwhile, you felt something warm stroking your thigh and saw it was Bucky’s flesh hand squeezing at your skin. You didn’t feel awkward from his lingering touch but it remained there until you pulled up to the pizzeria.

You both got out and Bucky helped lead you inside the rather small but cozy and local looking restaurant. A waiter guided you to a small booth and the two of you perused through the menu.

“If it’s okay, I’ve actually already ordered for us. If you want though, you can add more to the order.” Bucky quietly mentioned, surprising you that he had pulled another move that you would expect to come from Bucky.

“No, I think I’ll stick with whatever you ordered. Anyways I think it’ll be good anyways considering that I trust your judgement.” You chuckled lightly. He did so too, joining in to your light energy.

😘😘😘

“Okay okay you’re right. This is probably the best pizza I’ve ever had.” You confirmed as you took your third slice of pizza. The veggie and meat combination was Bucky’s favorite and suddenly yours.

“Glad to hear doll.” He grinned, totally ecstatic that someone agreed with him.

“Hey Buck, about a while ago. You never talked about the Barnes x Romanoff incident.” Bucky frowned at you. He couldn’t recall about ever mentioning the incident that had created the StarkHub code in the first place and didn’t know why in the hell he would mention it.

“The what?” He asked, pretending to not know what you said.

“You know? When we had our gym instructor shoot and there was something going on about you and Natasha and the StarkHub code.”

_How does she remember?_

“Oh… hehe,” He chuckled softly, suddenly faking a realization. “Yeah… you really want to know?”

You shrugged, not really caring whether or not he told you. “I mean it’s up to you if you want to tell it. I was just curious that you have a backstory for the golden rule.”

_Ahhh. How we can’t engage in relationships. The golden rule is it?_

“I just wanted to make sure we weren’t breaking it, you know?” Bucky’s face crunched up as he looked at you in confusion.

“Break it how?” He asked rather quickly, wondering what you had meant.

“Yeah, since we’re going on a date. I mean is this a _date date _or a friend date?”

_Damn it! She’s really hung up on this god damn stupid ass rule! It’s a date date! _“Oh, no worries doll. We’re just friends.” He replied, making you sigh of relief. Yet, deep on the inside you felt hurt. You kind of wished you were on a date with Bucky though you couldn’t break Tony’s number one rule of the company and jeopardize your relationship with Barnes – whatever that might entail.

“So anyways, I’m full. Want to go back to my place?” You inquired with a wiggle of your eyebrows. Bucky was still somewhat upset but couldn’t turn down the offer as it might be hinting to something else.

“Yeah doll face. Let me just pay and we can head back.” He pulled out cash from his wallet and placed it on the table before getting up with you and exiting the restaurant.

Back home, you and Bucky kept teasing one another. Your hypocrisy about following the rules would be easily overruled whenever you were with Bucky. You just couldn’t get enough of the man.

The two of you’ve been kissing up against the walls of your home, trying to get rid of the clothes you both wore to the best of your ability. The taste of pizza both lingered from your mouths but neither of you cared except to get into each other’s pants.

As soon as you removed the last article of clothing, Bucky demanded that you jumped which you did, making him wrap his arm around your body and another to hold under your legs so he stabilize you as he fucks you hard. His cock entered fully and you moaned, still having felt sore from earlier with Natasha but you fought against to soreness as you started to indulge in the pleasure that came with it.

“I’m going to fuck you on every piece of furniture you have in every room.” Bucky whispered into your ear as he kept thrusting into you. You moaned, nodding your head as you couldn’t trust your own voice from responding.

“You like that, doll? How deep my cock is inside that tight wet pussy?” His words made you wetter if that was even possible. You incessantly clenched tightly around his cock, making Bucky groan.

After your first orgasm, Bucky took you from behind at your kitchen island. Your breasts splayed on the marble table along with your face being pressed against the cold material by Bucky’s hold. “Take my cock like the little slut you are.” Bucky spoke. It made you moan loudly again and feel how he sped up inside you.

“Ahhh yes! Just like that!” You whined. Bucky had been pounding relentlessly against your g-spot and you were so close to cumming again for the unknown number of the entire day. Suddenly you can feel him stop, balls deep inside you with a warmness filling you up. You had released on his cock as well. Soon he pulled out and all the creamy load had dripped out and spread all over your legs and ass.

Bucky laughed lightly as he saw how out of breath you are. “You look so beautiful when you’re fucked out raw, darling.”

You don’t say anything except continue laying on the cold table. Bucky had left to retrieve a towel from your bathroom, wanting to help clean you up. He came with a small wet hand towel and while your legs were still spread, he wiped most of the mess he had left all while trying his best in avoiding your sore pussy and clit.

“Thank you, Bucky.” You mumble-whispered. You were suddenly feeling sleepy but Bucky helped you get up, carrying you bridal style to your bedroom. He placed you carefully underneath your covers and you tiredly smiled at him.

“No problem doll. I-I hope we can do that again.” He responded nervously, hoping he wouldn’t going to get rejected.

“I would like that.” You answered, feeling your eyes closed and in the moment you were knocked out. Bucky was satisfied that he had been able to hang out with you and have sex with you again. Though something had caught his eye from earlier when the two of you had sex in the kitchen. He made sure you were still asleep and unaware but he carefully moved aside the piece of hair that covered your neck.

And his suspicions became horrid.

_Bruises._

He knew they couldn’t be his because he didn’t mark you. Yet… who has?

_And why did you cover it up?_


	7. Teacher's Pet

The morning came and you suddenly woke up thinking that Bucky would be in your bed.

To your surprise, he wasn’t.

_When had Bucky left?_ You thought. You tried to figure out but nothing came to your mind since you fell asleep right after you both finished from last night’s activities. You could suspect that Bucky never even spent the night due to half of your bed being untouched. However, you would’ve been relieved if you weren’t so infatuated with the man. You kind of wanted him to stay the night with you.

However for the rest of the day before your next shoot, you returned to a normal schedule of eating breakfast, working out, and taking a nice shower. Yet the only none normal part was that in between each activity, you found yourself more focused on Bucky and wanting to ask how he was. He never texted you from last night to now so there were assumptions that he might be ignoring you. Though you didn’t want to think that. It’s just your mind being creative at this time of day.

After exiting the shower and getting ready to put on clothes, you watched yourself in the mirror as marks of your past activities adorned your body and you couldn’t help but get wet by the thought of them. Each mark equated to another memory of Bucky ranging from last night to each of your shoots. How unusual for you to be thinking about your coworker so much all of a sudden.

😘😘😘

Tony texted you as usual to notify that you would have a shoot soon. You were already prepared and just heading to Stark Tower, wondering what the theme of the video would be. Upon arriving to the top most floor, you were intrigued to see a student desk in front of a teacher desk with a backboard in the background and a couple of human anatomy posters that clearly showed female and male genitalia surrounding the set walls.

“Ah good, you’re early.” Tony greeted out to you as he saw you. You smiled politely before heading to the changing room where your outfit would be. You haven’t seen Bucky around which was not usual since he always was there before you because of his prior shoots.

Before entering inside, you caught a glimpse of Natasha walking past you and saw her look in your direction. She winked at you before strutting off into the direction of the exit and you sighed loudly, wanting the confidence that she had in both personality and her fashion choice. She wasn’t afraid to be the most dominant and sexy woman in the entire room and for you to be beside her the day before, it made you feel _different; _Both in a good way and bad way.

Your slutty school girl outfit consisted of a tight and short white button-up shirt that wrapped against your breasts and showed off your stomach as well as a plaid skirt that barely covered up your ass. Putting on the outfit alone made you feel like Britney Spears in her_ Baby One More Time_ music video. To add more to the look, you braided your hair which caused you to giggle at the innocent look.

😘😘😘

You could tell that being on set with Bucky was way different then before. He was more of an asshole and not because of his role as a dominant teacher but you could feel the vibes he was giving off.

He had been more rough with you and giving degrading comments that you weren’t even sure were real or not.

“Fucking slut. You’re always playing around with boys that could never treat you right. How many times have you cummed from them?” He growled from behind his fake desk prop. He was getting hard by looking at your slutty school girl outfit. You weren’t even sure how any of this started except that it would just continue to go downhill from there. When you didn’t answer, Bucky got up and rolled up his sleeves of his polo shirt to expose his muscular arms and walked over to you, the metal arm glistening under the set lights.

He grabbed your jaw and made you look into his blue eyes. “Answer me, whore.”

“N-none.” You mumbled. “They-they don’t treat me right, Mr. Barnes.” He smirked at your answer and the way you addressed him. He liked to assert his dominance towards you and he got the idea of how he wanted to do it.

“Why don’t I show you how intercourse is really done? I’m your anatomy teacher after all.” He chuckled deviously as he leaned forward and ripped open your shirt which caused you to gasp unexpectedly. The buttons popped off and scattered all over the floor while your breasts become exposed for him to see. “Fucking beautiful.” He gasped, considering he’s seen and explored your body numerous times.

You whined, hiding your body with your arms from his hungry stare but he grabbed at them and pulled you up. He guided you to his desk where he made you lean over the wood.

“Tell me you want this, you slut. Tell me you want your teacher to fuck this wet pussy.” He demanded while bringing his metal hand to cup your sex. You whimpered at the feeling and felt the jolt when he used his fingers to rub your thin lacy garment on your clit.

“I want this!”

He tutted you quickly after, not satisfied with your answer. “I want you to address me as Mr. Barnes. I want you to say it loudly.” You listened, getting even more wet and wanting his cock buried deep inside you that you clenched around nothing. He could feel you do so and he smiled devilishly at your actions.

“Please Mr. Barnes! I’m such a slut for your cock.” You plead, hoping that’ll be enough for him to give in. You were thankful when you begin to hear him unbuckle his belt and move your panties to the side.

“That’s what I like to hear, YN.” He rubbed himself against your sopping wet folds and with a loud grunt, entered your tightness. To control himself, he grasped onto your shoulder and began jutting his hips backwards and forwards to stretch you deeper and deeper.

“Mhm! Just like that Mr. Barnes!” You yelped aloud as he began to pound himself further until his mound reached your ass. The feeling of his thickness stretching you made you whimper at the glorious feeling.

Bucky had no plan of stopping himself. He wanted to cum deep inside of you as many times as he can. He didn’t care if you became tired because in the moment, he only thought of you as his cum slut. “I’m going to fill this pussy up with so much cum.” He grunted as he continued pounding himself into you. He was quickening his pace so much that he moved his hold onto the back of your head where you were pinned. Your cheek was smushed against the desk. It made it harder for you to breath but you loved the feeling of his harshness on you.

“Just like that. Just like that. Just like that.” You moaned repeatedly as if it were a mantra. You exaggerated your body in time with his thrusts to the point where the desk was moving further back with a loud creaking noise. You felt so fucked out raw that your eyes were practically rolling into the back of your head from how good it was.

“Don’t you cum until I say so, bitch.” He commanded roughly. He pulled out which caused a whine from you. He quickly cleared his desk and flipped you onto your back and made you lay back onto the desk. He continued from where he left off.

With the new position, Bucky could see how pink one side of your cheek was from how hard he pushed on you. Though he admired your messy braids and how your boobs bounced every time he thrusted into you. He grabbed at one while also playing with you clit for stimulation.

The feeling was fucking with your mind and you felt yourself clench tightly around his cock. Bucky groaned at the feeling and shook his head, warning you. “You better hold that in you bitch. Or else I’ll give you a failing grade.” His hand removed from playing with your boob and held at your throat, slightly pushing at it to cut off some oxygen. It became harder to hold it in but it seemed that Bucky wasn’t going to allow you to let go anytime soon.

“I’m going to cum into you so deep that this pretty pussy will be wanting more.” He chuckled to himself while slapping lightly at your pussy. You whimpered at instinct and clenched his length again.

“Please let me cum, Mr. Barnes! Please!” You begged desperately. Each moment he continued to jut his hips at his fast pace was another moment that you could not possibly hold the feeling in your stomach anymore.

“Well… since you asked politely…” He drawled on. “Cum for me my little whore.” His thrusts slowed but you let go of the barrier that you knew would be coming down even if he hadn’t allowed you. You moaned at the feeling and Bucky released his own self while deeply buried into your pussy. “God, I can’t wait to see our juices drip out of that pussy. I want you to taste it, you dirty bitch.” His degrading comments once again were a bit extreme but you followed along. He pulled out, his dick going limp while his creampie flowed out fo your once-tight hole. You sat yourself up with your arm and used one hand to cup at the juices and gathered it.

With the rest that was flowing out, Bucky pushed it back in with his two fingers while you sucked on your fingers. “How’s it taste, doll?” You moaned at your fingers at tasting the sweetness. He chuckled and pulled out his fingers to taste for himself. “Taste good, doesn’t it?”

“Mhm… yes.” You replied, looking deeply into his eyes. His face and body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat just as you were and while he wanted to continuing fucking your brains out, he stopped himself from doing so. He’ll just have to do it another time… or maybe…

“I don’t think you really understand intercourse properly. I’m going to show you again.” He smirked devilishly at you. You bit your lip at the thought of another round considering how sore you currently are and how that will become more as time passes. Though, you didn’t care. “How about I show you how to pleasure your partner? Get on your knees. Now.”

You did so, practically jumping off of the desk and kneeling onto the hard floor. Bucky smirked at how he had you wrapped around his finger. He grabbed at your pigtails and used them for leverage while you led your hand to grab at his dick.

“Better not fail this sweetheart or else you won’t be successful in the future.”

You didn’t listen to him as you placed your mouth on the tip, causing his to grunt at the feeling of your wet cavern. You slowly moved down his cock, hollowing out your cheek so that it’ll be easier to take him in.

Bucky was a bit impatient at your movements and forced your head down his length, causing you to choke momentarily at the action. You had to control your breathing and the way that your eyes were starting to water.

“Is my little baby starting to cry like the little cock slut she is? Take all of it.” Bucky growled, still holding your head. After a couple of long seconds of having trouble breathing again from how he was hitting the back of your throat, he let go and you pulled your mouth off of him, gasping for air.

“I’m going to cum in your mouth and want to to swallow all of it.” You opened your mouth again and hoped that he wouldn’t make you choke on his length. You took him in again and began a routine of giving him a blowjob.

“Yeah, just like that kitten.” He would sometimes say when he liked the way your mouth moves. He liked it when your tongue dragged on the underside of his cock where a huge vein popped out.

“Maybe while I cum inside your mouth, I’ll also put some on your pretty face. I’ll let everyone in this facility see how dirty of a girl you are. Wouldn’t you like that?” He asked, still pretending to be in the school theme. You couldn’t answer with his length more than halfway down your throat but you hummed in agreement to which Bucky liked.

“Fuck. Do that again, little bitch. Can’t wait to blow my load inside that mouth just like I did your other hole.”

You weren’t sure how to feel by his sudden actions but clearly Bucky was enjoying himself. The dirty talk was getting to him and to you as you aggressively started picking up on wanting him to cum faster.

“Wow, babydoll! Fuck this pretty mouth is so good for me. Alway wondered what this can do besides talk shit.” You could feel your jaw getting sore and your throat burning. Bucky was really enjoying this moment with you under him.

“I’m going to cum! Fuck!” He yelled abruptly as he let himself go inside your mouth. The warm and sticky liquid coated your tongue and he pulled out while you still held it in before swallowing to satisfy him. Though, some of the liquid had dripped out and was slowly dripping down from your chin to your breasts. “You’re so good to me, my little slut. How’d that taste?”

“Sweet.” You said, voice hoarse from how rough he handled you. He softly caressed at your cheek while still looking down at you. Tony was fucking flipping out at the content he received and was even surprised at Bucky for his domineering act. Though he liked it for this scene.

“Good. I think you’ve learnt your lesson. I don’t want you playing with anyone else unless it’s with me. Deal?”

Tired but patient, you nodded. “Deal, Mr. Barnes.”


	8. Daddy’s Little Girl

Bucky could never recall if he was ever called ‘daddy’ at one point during his career as a porn star, which meant that he wasn’t even sure if he had such a kink until you said it.

After filming the professor and student performance you both did, Bucky had come clean about his feelings towards you. Initially, you were shocked. 

Did porn stars ever have feelings with their co-stars?

But your shock turned into flattery and soon enough, you’re pushing away StarkHub guidelines and dating your co-star, even if it’s risky for business.

And now goes for another day of filming with your _boyfriend_. Bucky was supposed to be a dad while you acted like a little girl and this was a whole new type of act for the both of you.

You wore children clothing but wasn’t fooled at the fact that the print across your breast on the material wrote out ‘Slutty for Daddy’. You paired the crop tee (which it basically was) with denim shorts and knee high socks with kittens on it.

As you came out, Bucky was dressed different. He basically looked normal in his outfit but then again, he shouldn’t look too wild that it takes away from his character.

“Damn, YN.” He gasped, biting his lip at you in your little outfit. You wore innocent pigtails that Bucky couldn’t wait to tug on when you go down on him, he started to feel giddy with excitement at what he’ll do with you.

“Mhm, Bucky.” You giggled, getting closer to him and softly touching his hand. “You ready?”

Bucky nodded vigorously. “More than excited, sweet cheeks. Now let’s get on set, I want a taste of you.” He then proceeded to slap your ass, causing it to jiggle before playfully smacking his arm.

“Bucky!” He only chuckled back at you.

“Sorry doll, can’t get enough of you.”

😘😘😘

“You’ve been a good girl to me, right baby?” Bucky asked you. He hovered over you while holding onto a leash that connected to your neck. He was careful at not choking you with the item but even if he did, you had moaned from it.

“I have, _daddy_.” You replied seductively. That lit something up in Bucky’s eyes as he heard you address him in that way and he wanted to hear you say that again and again.

“That’s right. I am your daddy and you’re my little girl. Now if you keep being good to me then I’ll treat you. Sound good baby?” You nodded eagerly up at him while craning your neck, being on all fours wasn’t easy but you managed to do it. “Now how about you play with yourself while daddy goes to get something?”

You bat your eyelashes and obey. Bucky unclips the leash from you while you start stripping off your clothing to the camera all polite and such, showing off what you had to offer. He got off the set, quickly looking for a vibrator that you could use so he could pleasure the hell out of you.

As he got back, he can see you rubbing your clit so sinfully on the couch, moaning for ‘your daddy’ to help him out. He smirked and headed back to you, sitting beside you with the vibrator in hand.

“Daddy’s going to help now. Keep playing with those fingers doll until you cum.” You had two fingers pumping in and out of you as deep as you could get them. Soon enough you heard the vibrating noise and saw the white vibrator up to your clit. Even though you anticipated it, you couldn’t help but react to it due to the medium speed it was on.

“Oh fuck.” You spoke with a jolt of energy. The feeling was amazing and sure you could get off of it but your fingers weren’t enough to do the deed, you needed something bigger to be inside you, like Bucky’s fingers.

He noticed your struggle and how you whined for him. He questioned you about it. “What’s going on, kitten?”

His nicknames would always be the death of you but you requested for his fingers to help you out. “Could you help me daddy? I can’t reach any of my princess parts.” He chuckled at you and your innocence and as you pulled out your fingers so he could replace it with his metal ones, you sucked the juices off and moaned.

“Does it taste good, kitten?” You moaned loudly again in response due to Bucky fingering you at a faster pace and at reaching your g-spot. He even amped up the control on the vibrator at its highest setting, making you cum faster than before.

“I want to hear you. Tell me now before I stop and don’t let you come. Does it taste good?” Not wanting to take any chances at disrespecting him, you replied too quickly. He was satisfied at your reaction.

“Yes! Yes it tastes so good, oh god I’m going to cum daddy!” You were screaming at this point from the intense pleasure you were feeling. Bucky could attest to that by the way your walls clenched tightly around his fingers which made him groan. He couldn’t believe how good you were being to him.

“Okay, cum for daddy. I want to eat this pussy out if it tastes as good as you say it does.” His words were so hot that besides the stimulation to your abused pussy, his vocality alone could make you cum.

Anyways, you let go of the bubble feeling you felt in your stomach and feel your orgasm rush out of you. Bucky’s fingering slowed and he had now removed the vibrator for your clit. As he pulled out his fingers, he noticed the creamy substance on his finger as he put it towards the light.

“Look at this mess you made.” He pointed out at your dripping cunt before licking at his fingers. “Now daddy’s going to have to clean up after you, kitten.”

“I’m sorry, daddy.” You replied in a soft voice. “Can I make it up to you?” You asked, hoping to get some of his cock. It was as if he read your mind because he smirked at you immediately after you said that.

“Yeah, how about you play with daddy’s cock?” He began stripping himself of his clothes until he was naked like the day he was born. You only had your shirt but Bucky wanted you to keep it on. He laid on the couch with his back against the cushions while grabbing your hips and positioning you on top with your cunt hovering over his mouth and his cock near yours. This was the first time your both had 69ed each other and oh boy were you getting wet again.

Bucky delved deep with that skilled mouth of his to clean up your wet mess while you eagerly stroked at his thick member with your small hand. He moaned at your pussy from the feeling, sending the vibrations to your stomach. You began doing your own thing, wanting to pleasure your daddy by fondling his balls with your fingers and deep throating him to the best of your ability. Surprisingly, you managed to do it despite your position. You kept sucking him, playing with his tip, and fondling his balls to try and make him cum.

While you sucking him off for a long while, Bucky kept eating you out like you were the last meal on earth. It felt so good to you and for him he loved how you tasted. Soon he was on the verge of cumming and he smacked your ass harshly to catch your attention.

He was right in doing so. You pulled off his dick and looked back at him. He pulled away from your cunt so he could speak. “I want to cum in this pussy of yours darling.” You whined in response.

“But I wanted to swallow it.” You answered lewdly. Bucky wasn’t going to disagree with that but he couldn’t go soft. He slapped at your ass again, rubbing at the soft with the palm of his hand to soothe the burning.

“No. You listen as I say or I’m going to punish you.” You rolled your eyes before turning back to suck him off but Bucky growled when he saw you disobey him. He immediately tugged at one of your pigtails, causing you to sit up. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?”

This was the type of action you wanted from him. This rough type of Bucky was your favorite. “Yes. Yes I did.”

Bucky growled and began lifting your body so you could sit on his lap with your back against his chest. “And I thought you were my good girl. Now I’m going to have to punish you.” He whispered into your ear. You bit your lip and closed your eyes happily as you could feel him insert his thick cock into your folds. You moaned loudly as he began to thrust into you and soon you feel his metal hand wrap tightly around your neck while his flesh hand made their way back to rubbing your clit.

“Oh god… yes! Just like that.” You mewled as you bounced on his lap. Bucky smirked at you but he knew what he had to do.

“You like daddy’s cock huh?”

“Mhm…”

“Use your words baby, don’t be shy.” It wasn’t that you were shy. You were just to busy having the time of your life with Bucky.

“Daddy…” You mumbled, shutting your eyes tightly. The stimulation of harsh circles at your clit and the restriction to breathing made you so close to cumming. “This feels so good, daddy.”

“I know sweetheart.”

“I-I think I’m so close to cumming.” Your walls clench around Bucky’s member and you could feel your orgasm about to wash over you for the second time. You could feel him shift, now slamming deep within your princess parts.

“You like that, princess?”

“Want to be a good girl and store my cum?”

“Maybe that’s all you are to me… just a cum slut.”

“Fuck! I’m going to cum, daddy! Please… can I cum?”

Your little whines has Bucky smirking devilishly. He suddenly stopped thrusting, making you open your eyes at his actions. “What?! Bucky!”

He tutted you but kept his cock warm and buried in your cunt. “Remember you haven’t been a good girl. You knew I wasn’t going to let you cum.” He was smiling at himself now, feeling good as a dominant while you on the other hand felt miserable.

You were nearly on the verge of crying due to Bucky denying your orgasm which you didn’t expect. You tried to move yourself on him but he restrained you at your hips and waist.

“Bad girls don’t get to cum.” He whispered harshly into your ear. You felt defeated. You began apologizing profusely and begging for him to allow you to cum.

“I’m sorry, daddy! Please… please let me cum. Fuck….” Bucky didn’t reply, nor did his listen to you. He only craned your neck to the side and began nibbling on the soft skin.

“No doll face. You rolled your eyes at me and you think I’m just going to let it go? No.” He answered his own question. “You’re going to take what you can get and if that’s to warm my cock like the slut you are, so be it.”

You gave up completely but the feeling of his cock throbbing inside you had you whimpering and in regret. It also made you feel degraded but you liked it. You shouldn’t have disobeyed him and now you were facing the consequences to your actions and Bucky was living for it. God, how much Bucky loved to see you like this.

Soon enough, Bucky pulls himself off of you, his dick going limp while you frowned at the feeling of emptiness. Tony had announced cut and you crossed your arms at Bucky since you were mad at him. His entire demeanor changed suddenly while off camera, he began to apologize while set people came and gave the two of you robes to cover yourself.

“I’m sorry baby, you know it’s just for sure. I’ll take care of you. I promise.” He reassured you, producing a smile on your face at his words.

“You better, daddy.”


	9. Librarian

Never in your lifetime would you have thought of being in this position.

But let’s take it back a couple of minutes prior, shall we?

Today’s theme was the library according to Tony, which meant that the entire set was surrounded by books in wooden shelves, a large mahogany table in the middle, and an emerald green couch which opens your mind to the imagination for what might happen on it.

As you were dressed in a plaid mini skirt and white button blouse, you were debating whether to wear crotchless panties or no panties at all. You chose the latter option and headed onto set where you roamed around the fake set to check out the props since you still had time to spare.

Tony had gone all out all of a sudden and he explained that it was the money that his website was racking up. He admitted that you and Bucky have been behind all of their success and he hasn’t seen such a huge spike in views, comments, or money in many years that he has run the business.

You were busy reading through book covers when one in particular had caught your eye. You laughed at it because it happened to be _Fifty Shades of Grey; _one of the kinkiest books that all the ladies had an obsession with during the Valentine’s day of 2015. You took it out and began skimming through the pages, biting your lip at the thought of Bucky Barnes being the Christian Grey to your Anastasia Steele (don’t ask idek and I’ve never read fifty shades).

Just then, you heard a clearing of someone’s throat and turned around to see Bucky with shorter hair. You gasped as he looked just as handsome when he had longer hair. You missed it though, you loved to tug on the brown locks and hear his little mewls and moans that escaped his mouth. To add to his look, he had on fake black-rimmed glasses, a sweater with an undershirt and tie, and black slacks. You bit your lip as you put the book on the table, making Bucky smirk deviously at you.

“Kinky girl.” He whispered as he walked towards you, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you close to his ripped body.

“That I am.” You replied, agreeing with his statement. “You look good by the way. I like the short hair.” He thanked you, leaning further in to capture your lips on his.

Suddenly the two of you were interrupted. “Hey lovebirds! Save it for the camera!” Tony teased. You pulled away and rolled your eyes at him before listening to Tony again for he had a plan on what he wanted to happen. “Let’s change things up a bit. How about Bucky, as the librarian, you could be a sub while YN is the dom?” Tony suggested.

Both you and Bucky exchanged a smile before nodding to Tony.

“Sounds good.”

😘😘😘

(Omg please don’t let this be cringe lmao. I’m putting in some foreplay)

Tony got his camera rolling to catch you walking onto set while Bucky sat on the emerald couch, pretending to read a book. He put it down, adjusting his glasses before looking at you. “Oh hello, how may I help you?”

You walked towards him and stood in front before looking back at the shelves of books. If you were going to dominate him, you might as well have fun with him first. “I’m looking for a book. Think you can help me?”

Bucky put himself in a persona where he acted nervous. He began to fake stutter which you thought was hilarious but the cutest thing ever. You made sure to remain serious as you didn’t want to ruin this perfect scene. “Oh yeah sure, what’s the name of the book?”

“_Fifty Shades of Grey.”_ The way you said it so seductively had Bucky growing hard in his pants. He adjusted his glasses again, as if it were a tick before letting out a soft chuckle.

“O-oh okay. Yeah, it’s right this way…?”

“YN. YN LN.” You introduced. He began walking to the shelf that you were at prior to shooting and he found the book, pulling it out before handing it to you. You take it graciously, touching his hand sensually. “Thank you…?”

“B-Barnes. I mean, Bucky. I mean Bucky Barnes.” You smiled at his acting. He was pretty damn good at his made-up character. You gave a curt nod before taking a seat at the mahogany table while Bucky went back to his couch. Just as you were starting to “read” the book, instead you lifted your skirt and started playing with your bare pussy. You let out soft moans while you circled your clit with your fingers, trying not to get the librarian’s attention while still wanting to get his attention but in a subtle way.

Soon you started getting louder, pumping your fingers inside of yourself to which Bucky questioned you. “Uh Miss, you alright?” You looked to him, biting your lip sexily as his legs splayed on the couch. You couldn’t help but look directly at his crotch

“Mhm, yeah. Fuck!” Bucky stood up, his eyes going dark.

“How about I help you, YN?” His voice got dark but he retracted from it. You were supposed to be the dominant one. Just as you felt close, Bucky pulled the chair out, exposing you fucking yourself on your fingers. He stopped your motions, making you groan in annoyance before he got on his knees in front of you sopping mess.

“What do you want me to do kitten?” He looked up at you with doe eyes while waiting for a command. You smirked at him, getting the message.

“Eat me out, baby. I want to cum in your mouth like the hungry little bitch you are.” Bucky wasted no time going down on you, parting your lips apart with his metal fingers before sucking at your pussy like it was the last meal on Earth. You moaned loudly, gripping the sides of the chair to contain yourself. He was skilled with his tongue, something you complimented him on many times.

“Just like that, fuck…” After flicking at your numb, you moved one hand to hold his head and he held onto your thighs to part them farther away. You were so close to your orgasm and when Bucky felt you clenching around his tongue, he hummed to cause more stimulation. It was enough to let you cum.

“Oh I’m going to cum and you’re going to swallow it.” You commanded, letting go of the build in your stomach. Bucky’s tongue had remained inside of you, only pulling out when your juices coated it along with the rest of his mouth.

“What a good boy.” You complimented, sending shivers down his spine. You began to lean forward to kiss the remaining juices away from his lips. He groaned at the contact and the way your tongue entered his mouth, fighting for dominance. When you pulled away, you made him take off his clothes and lay on the table.

“Yes, mistress.” He addressed you. He quickly tore off his clothes and laid on his back on the table. You didn’t remove your clothes since it was still easy for you to access your lady parts and also you were in charge of the entire situation. You quickly got on the table, straddling your body over Bucky’s waist. His boner rested against your ass, making you smirk at the effect you have on him.

“Arms up, you don’t get to touch me.” Bucky followed your orders and raised his hands above his head. You quickly reached for the black tie that he had placed on the table and wrapped both his wrists together, making sure it’s tight so he couldn’t get out but not so tight that it cut off his circulation. You then grabbed at his large cock, guiding it to your entrance before sinking on it.

“Oh fuck!” You both yelled in unison. You let yourself get adjusted to his length before moving your hips on him. Your face hovered over his own, watching as he had his eyes shut. He still wore his fake glasses and you had to admit, he looked hot as hell in them.

“Please… please let me touch you.” He begged after a few seconds. His eyes were clenched shut from the good feeling of your walls around him but still, this was all about you so you wouldn’t give in to him.

“No.” You answered, still fucking yourself on him. You slowly started roaming your hands from his abs up to his neck where you applied a light pressure on it. Bucky grunted from it, jerking his hips up into yours. (THIS MAN IS A GREEK GOD YALL)

“You like that my little baby boy? You like pleasing your mistress?”

Bucky nodded vigorously but that answer didn’t satisfy you. You only tightened your pressure on Bucky’s neck, making him open his eyes at you. He was met with your serious face. “Use your words baby.”

“I-I like pleasing you, mistress.” Your hold loosened a bit and Bucky was loving this new side of you. You were doing so well at having him worship the ground you walk on.

You quickened you pace faster “Good. Now I want you to cum inside me.”

Bucky was more than happy to do so. He loved the idea of leaving you a nice cream pie deep inside of you that, once he pulled out, would ooze out your hole. The thought always made his body tingle. Just then, he felt your walls clenching around his again and he grunted at the feeling. “You’re so tight around me.” He spoke. You didn’t listen to him as you tried your best to get off of him, finally doing so when your orgasm built up in your stomach. You let go and released all over his cock, still riding him so he could do the same.

“I can feel your cock pulsating deep inside me, Bucky. Cum for me, baby.” Warm ropes of his cum ejaculated from his cock, coating your walls as you stopped your movement, only warming up his cock. After a few seconds, you finally got off of him and watched both of your juices dribble out. Bucky had sat up, using his mouth to untie the knot you had made. When he made eye contact with you, you dipped a finger in the cum and licked it.

“We taste so sweet baby. You’re such a good boy. I think my baby can have his turn now.” In reality, you knew Bucky was needing the feel to dominate your body. You already had your fun so now you let Bucky have his way with you.

The complete switch was unprecedented as Bucky lifted your body and lightly pressed you against the bookshelves. You grunted at the impact and instantly wrapped your legs around his waist.

“You’re so good at this baby. Now it’s your turn to be _mine_.” Bucky inserted himself into your cunt again, which had been sore and throbbing but he obviously gave no fucks. He pushed in roughly, making you gasp. He wasted no time slamming his hips into yours while pounding at your g-spot.

“My beautiful princess. Her beautiful cunt is taking my dick just like how she’s supposed to.” Bucky was pretty strong as he held you up with only one arm while his metal one ripped at you clothes. The buttons of your blouse popped off as you were only left in your black lacy bra.

“Bucky!” You yelped. You yelped again when you felt a smack to your ass.

“It’s Mr. Barnes to you.” Bucky nuzzled his face into your neck and began leaving marks while his other hand brought your breasts out of the bra and played with the nipples.

“Oh…” You mewled as his hands explored your body. Your mind was completely boggled of thoughts and the only thing you could express was your joy for feeling Bucky inside you.

“Such a good girl for me. And a dirty girl too? Just how I like it.”

“Mhm, all for you Mr. Barnes. I’m yours.”

Bucky chuckled as he saw your eyes clenched tightly. “That’s right you are, my little cum slut. I can’t wait to fuck you so hard that you can’t walk for the next couple of weeks.” You loved that idea.

“And I’ll cum inside you so deep and so many times that you’ll be pissing cum.” You clenched involuntarily at his words. _It was so fucking H A W T !_

“You like that idea don’t you? I knew you were such a whore.” You hadn’t realized that you were biting your lip so roughly that it was bleeding. Bucky noticed the blood dribbling from the plush skin and he did what was best by latching his lips on your, licking at it.

You managed to get a moan from it. “Faster, daddy.”

Bucky listened and picked up his feral pace. Your legs were shaking at this point, already pulling on your third orgasm.

“I’m going to cum! Please let me cum!” You begged him, looking deep into his blue eyes. All that you could read from them was the love that he was having for all of this.

“Of course, darling. I want to feel your walls clench me again.” For the third time again, you came on Bucky as he came too but deep inside of you. As he pulled out and placed you down, he was careful to hold you since you would’ve collapsed on the floor with then and there. Cum had dripped out of your pussy and coated your thighs.

“Do you think you can go for another? On the couch right there?” He questioned you with a smile. How did this man have so much _stamina_? Not like you were complaining. Though, you were totally fucked out raw but you loved being cock hungry for him so you nodded.

“Let’s do it, Barnes.”

_THE END_


End file.
